


Highway Tune

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Series: Moonlight Sonata [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, F/M, Free Hanako, Free Hanako arasaka, Mental Breakdown, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Sequel, Slow Burn, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), The Star Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: "In the world, there are only two tragedies. One is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it." ~ Oscar WildeSEQUEL! To "Gods & Monsters".
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/Male V
Series: Moonlight Sonata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115030
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Oats In The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so glad some of you reached out to me! Because of your feedback, I decided to go with the flow and write more! I hope you will like this one too (◕‿◕✿) Please, let me know what do you think! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The human touch is that little snippet of physical affection that brings a bit of comfort, support, and kindness. It doesn’t take much from the one who gives it, but can make a huge difference in the one who receives it.” - Mya Robarts

The worst time in her entire life. Maybe even worse than the worst. She's so tired of this place. It's not like they are doing something wrong it's just… everything is new to her. 

It all started on that damn Basilisk. It was fine until drones started to shoot at them and she panicked. If not V connected to her nervous system she didn't know what would happen. He tried his best to calm her on the way, saying that there is nothing to worry about. They are in a panzer after all. He was holding her hand this whole time, probably not only to comfort her but make sure she won't run away. She can't think straight in stressful situations, and he learned that when she ran at Goro for the exit, just giving herself on a plate. 

Hanako can count on her fingers how many times she actually feared for her life. When her father told her about Kei's death, and she as his daughter is more vulnerable and must be protected at all cost. When Goro Takemura gets on her platform. She thought that maybe Yorinobu didn't lie and the bodyguard in fact killed her father, and now came for her life. When Adam Smasher almost blew her up trying to save her. When her own brother decided to kill the board members. When she and V were smuggling that stolen panzer and she could hear every shoot pointed at her. 

But they survived, just like Vincent said. When they crossed the tunnel, they were alone. Others took a safer way, so they had some time for themselves. And he offered her to look at the stars, while the vehicle was on autopilot. It was a really magical moment. She felt free, yet something inside her wasn't right. But she did her best to live at that moment. 

They sit together, side by side. The world looked strange. There was only a reflection of the moon to show them what the darkness hides. She never saw anything like it. And stars… she knows they exist, but forgot how they look. Her home maybe was outside Tokyo, but it wasn't far enough to hide the city's glow. 

V gave her something. Something that was important to him. His necklace, which he wore all the time. 

"I thought it was my lucky charm." 

He said to her while she was studying it. It was a circle with a bullet inside. She knew what kind of bullet it was. The same one that pierced his brain. 

"Then why do you give it to me?" 

"Because it's your lucky charm. If not that bullet I would never have helped you." 

And it was true. There were few possibilities for how all of this wouldn't happen at all. But only two the most possible. The first is that he would successfully steal from Kopeki Plaza before her father's arrival. Second, if he didn't have the Relic inside him and just died. She began to wear the necklace everywhere. 

Yet they are here, in a tent and she's close to crying because she just had the worst time of her entire life. 

She was so naive thinking that it actually may work. It's too much for her. The food is different, hideous so she started to lie that she ate her meal when V was helping with some stuff. To her luck it was easy, there's a lot going on at the camp, especially the first few days when they were preparing to set up everything together. She was able to help too and it was satisfying her a lot. 

V introduced her to Dakota, so she could use her tech skills and help the ex-fixer put her netrunner cave. Dakota didn't trust her at first at all, and Hanako quickly learned that this lady doesn't mind making public comments about someone. Especially about Hanako, or now better known as Asami. She was constantly calling her a noob, that she won't allow her to touch tech that is probably older than Asami herself. But eventually, V was able to talk it through, using "I was your best solo, trust me, she's good." Card. And of course, he was right. 

Access to the newest and the best technologies available, or even designing some herself, made her a little bit outdated but in a reverse way. She knew the best and was used to it, working with something different felt like time travel to the past. But she enjoyed it a great deal. And it turns out that she gained Dakota's respect too. 

It amazed her how people… works. It seems that they actually don't even suspect her of being Arasaka. Some of them are nice from the start, some are neutral, and some are skeptical. Or there's Panam, constantly making fun of her. 

People think she's young, a situation with Dakota pointed it out to her. She'd been overthinking it a lot. Technically she's older probably than most of them, but she still looks like in her late twenties, again because everything the best was available for her. 

She even heard some young (for her) boys commenting on her looks, saying she's "hot". It got her thinking too. V after all is much younger than her…

And there was the fact that maybe they don't suspect her of being Arasaka, but for sure have a good time watching her struggling with some basic things that are normal for them but not for her. 

Like shared bathrooms. She was terrified just at the idea of it, but she couldn't just stop showering, especially now that there's a lot of sand everywhere. The first few times V agreed to take a watch outside the bathroom and respectfully asked others to come later. But then he proposed that she should go there with Panam, they are both girls after all. She agreed but didn't expect that going there with Panam meant they would be showering together. Not like together, showers were separate, but they still had to share space inside to undress. 

She didn't understand why it was so embarrassing for her. But she felt so exposed like her privacy was invaded. So she tried to hide as much as possible, but Panam didn't seem to care and was doing everything shamelessly. 

"It's not like I have never seen someone's boobs, relax. I'm not into girls. " Hanako knew Panam meant well by that comment, but it made her even more insecure. She didn't know what she was insecure about. But it was one of the signs that something wasn't right. 

She felt tired of everyone's presence everywhere. The camp was alive all day, all night. It resulted in her lack of sleep. Of course, V noticed it right away. He did his best to give her what she needed, space too because she wasn't ready to share her bed with someone. Not yet. 

He really was doing his best. He trusted her, that she's able to take care of herself. But she failed miserably. 

And here they are now. 

"Talk to me, please." He said calmly. "You look worse every day, tell me what's the problem, so we can solve it together." 

The problem is that she doesn't know. Even tried to force herself into eating, but ended up throwing it afterwards. And it wasn't the food's fault, it's hard to make bad rice, simple as that. She doesn't know why she can't stand people. She lived around people, her bodyguards followed her almost everywhere. But this is so different. She feels weak but doesn't know why. 

"Hanako…" He whispered so no one could hear it except her. Standing in front of her with a begging expression on his face. It was too much for her. She felt sick like someone was holding her heart, trying to stop it. She tried to look at him, but her head started to spin and she couldn't focus in that spiral. 

Hanako felt his hand reaching for her, but she couldn't tell if it was her left or right side. 

"Come on, I will take you to ripperdoc." She could hear the panic in his voice, but couldn't find his face. 

"V… I…" She didn't have enough strength to say whatever she wanted to say. There was only darkness in front of her, and V's scream. 

***

Hanako could feel how the brightness was hurting her eyes. She blinked rapidly not caring about the tears that came with it. She doesn't remember what happened. Was this all a bad dream? It couldn't be if she still feels so terrible. 

When her vision was normal again she noticed that it wasn't so bright at all. She was in their tent and the only light that was there was from the rest of the camp, through an open exit. She tried to move her hands to her face but felt that one of them was held by something. And that something was V, sleeping in a strange position with his head on her bed and the rest of his body at the chair next to it.

He looked peaceful in his dream, yet there were signs of tiredness on his face, like bags under his eyes. For sure the position he was in wasn't the most comfortable one. 

Her second hand however was connected to an intravenous drip. It terrified her a little bit.

"Vincent…" She said to wake him up. But her voice was weak. "Vincent!" This time tried harder but it took a great deal of her power. Luckily it was enough to actually wake him. He straightened, like on alert, and started looking around, to check if he's in danger. She gave him a little squeeze to communicate, that it was just her. 

"Thank God, Hanako…" There was relief in his voice. He even kissed her hand.

"What happened?" 

"You passed out." Hanako just frowned at his words. The feeling that something was wrong was with her since she decided to join him. But could it be that bad to the point of passing out? She was slowly losing her mind because of this. Couldn't think straight, connect the dots. “Go to sleep, you need it.” V whispered stroking her hand with his thumb. “You need strength, only then we can talk.” He was right. She was tired and sleep sounds good to her. Closing her eyes was easy. 

There were moments of her being awake, but not long ones. She heard V talking to Panam about her. But she doesn't remember what he said exactly. But she caught words like “watch over her”. Then another vision with someone taking off the drip. She recognized his face but didn’t know the name. 

When she finally woke up the brightness wasn’t hurting her anymore. She felt… better. Even almost like at home, because she could hear someone talking in Japanese. She looked around and noticed that there was someone with her. And it wasn’t V. 

She changed her position to take a better look and now was on her elbows. It was an elder woman, standing back to her. She could tell that much from her silver hair and deep voice. But Hanako couldn't find the other source. It was a child for sure. Both of them talk in her native language, but she could hear a little bit of an American accent in it. She wanted to say something, but she noticed the child's head taking a look at her from behind the elder woman's shoulder. 

“Granny, I think the pretty lady woke up.” Hanako frowned and the elder woman turned her head to look at her. 

“Finally! They started to call you Sleeping Beauty, that’s how long you were asleep.” The woman continued whatever she was doing. But the child jumped on the floor from the desk that they were sitting on and came closer to her bed. She could see that it was a girl, probably around seven years old. Her curious, brown eyes looked intensely at Hanako. 

“You stink.” The girl said, making her embarrassed. She's probably right. Hanako had no idea how long she’d been sleeping, but yes, she definitely felt dirty and it made her speechless.

“Tomoko, be nice.” The Child looked at her Granny. 

“I’m sorry, Gran Gran.” And turned back to Hanako. “Pretty lady, you stink.” 

“Tomoko!” The woman dropped whatever she was holding, and inhaled deeply. “But she’s right. Will you manage to get up? We will take you to the shower. Your belongings are next to the bed, Tomoko will help you with that” She took a peek and found a fresh set of clothes with all her washing stuff and body lotions. 

“Where is V? Why are you here?” She finally managed to ask. Gran Gran continued her work, it seems she was chopping something. 

“V-san took a Gig with Panam in Tuscon. They will be here tomorrow morning. But I would be here anyway, he asked me to take care of you.” 

“Is V-san your boyfriend?” 

“Tomoko! Stop bothering her and go outside.” 

“I… It is okay. I do not mind.” She tried to get out of the bed and it wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. Still, it felt strange, she wasn’t using her legs for quite some time. To her surprise, little Tomoko offered her a hand. Hanako thought it was cute, but didn’t see a point in it, since if she fell, she would drag her along. Although, she felt strong enough to prevent that and accepted the girl's help with a smile on her face. Tomoko returned the gesture in a little goofy manner. “But I do not understand the point of taking care of me.” 

“Then it's hard to believe that V-san caught you before you hit the ground with that pretty head of yours.” The woman pointed at her with a knife, but it wasn’t a threatening gesture. “You’ve been lying to V-san that you ate every day meanwhile drinking only water on an empty stomach. Lying that you’re fine.” 

Hanako felt guilty. It was true. She really didn't tell him her complaints. She’s not used to it.  
Not because she didn’t have any, but because she didn’t want to displease her father. So she learned to live quietly, waiting for its end. It always worked. Since now. She displeased V, because she didn’t want to displease him. 

“My apologies.” She said quietly. She was really ashamed of her behavior. 

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to. He cares about you a lot, you know? I have never seen anyone running so fast while carrying another person in their hands. And… He went to the city early this morning, just to buy fresh and natural food for you. And I’m the only one here that can make something that reminds you of home.” She smiled. Well, it sounds like V. Her savior. Hanako instinctively touched the necklace he gave her. It was still in the same place since she put it on for the first time. But her mind was on alert when the rest of the words were processed by her mind.  
“Home?” She started to worry about how much V told her.

“V mentioned you are from Japan. I was born in Kyoto, lived there for 30 years. Ehh… What a time. Even though I left my home, I still tried to be connected to my roots. Usually making food like this for special occasions. I guess, you’re “the special” now.” The way she said it wasn’t mocking Hanako at all, which surprised her. The woman even put a warmer tone on “the special”. After all, she slowly was getting used to being alienated here. But she was alienating herself too. Not trying to socialize with others. It was hard when people were so… human? She never had to care if people like her or not. They were obligated to show her respect. But in the real world… You are judged. 

Little Tomoko sneaked in front of her to get Hanako’s belongings. 

“Granny, we are ready to go!” The girl stated proudly. Her grandma put down the knife and finally turned to Hanako. She couldn't tell how old she was, but her face showed signs of aging. Maybe she even was as old as Hanako. She had a friendly expression on her face. 

“Apologies, for my lack of manners…” Hanako bowed to her. “May I know your name?” The woman smiled and offered Hanako her elbow. It was probably a good idea since she was in bed for quite some time. “Thank you.” She said, accepting it. 

“My name is Yukako, but everyone calls me Gran Gran or Granny in Tomoko’s case.” They started walking and she was really grateful for the support. Her legs were limp with every step. “Easy there, take your time.” 

“I... never felt like this before.” The woman giggled. 

“I’m amazed that you even agreed to come here.”

“Excuse me?” 

“It’s not your world, young lady. You know it and everybody else knows it as well.” She didn’t comment. Instead, she focused on her steps. Each one became stronger than the previous one. 

The camp changed. Everything was set up now, and it felt even more crowded. When they walked to the showers, a lot of people smiled in her direction and each of them said “Good Morning” to them. Probably it was because of Yukako’s status among people. When they finally reached showers, Hanako was glad that actually, no one was there. 

“Don’t worry, we will watch so no one would come at you.” She didn’t know when, but she started to bite her lower lip. “We will just walk you inside and wait until you’re ready.” 

“Why are you helping me?” Hanako asked suspiciously. 

“Because I was asked to do so. You don’t need a reason to be a good person.” She blinked at Gran Gran like she was saying something insane. But the reality was that she was right. Hanako was so used to people demanding things in return that it felt so strange to hear it from another person.

It was exactly like they said. She was alone now, taking everything off. Hanako couldn't understand how it is possible to get so much sand inside clothes just by lying in bed. But finally, for a little bit, she was able to get this awful sand off herself. She felt gross. Her hair was greasy to the point that her head became itchy and her skin was dry.  
But finally, she stepped into the shower. One good thing was that thanks to solar panels, they actually have hot water here. The only piece of luxury she can get in a place like this. She took her time, allowing hot streams to surround her like a warm blanket. It felt like bliss. Water takes off the dirt, but also her barriers. It was easy to surrender when water can wash her tears away. So she did exactly that. Cried. Out loud, even though she knew, that people outside may hear her. And indeed they did. But she didn’t care. 

She was so full of… of what exactly? Hate? Regret? Rage? Hanako Arasaka was mad at her father, that he never gave her the freedom to live her own life. Mad that the world didn’t give her a chance to know her own mother. Mad at Kei, that he committed seppuku. Mad at Yorinobu that he ran away, his stupid plan, and his hate for their father. Mad at Michiko, that she had the courage to run away from the Compound. Mad at her father for taking Yorinobu’s life. Mad at him again, because he said she won’t survive a week in this world full of monsters. She was mad at herself, that she’s not able to function as a normal human being.

All of this was in her scream, sobs, and tears. And all of it was cleansed by the hot water right to the outflow. She took her time. Not caring about anything else. 

“Granny, the pretty lady is crying.” She heard the little girl’s voice from the outside. 

“I know. It’s a part of the healing process.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song: Oats In The Water by Ben Howard


	2. The Other Side of The Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m so excited to say that TheArtOfDewa brought my Nomad Hanako to life with her art! I hope you like it as much as I do! If you enjoy the story, please leave a comment! <3  
> https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/641046181489901568/dewakinnara-did-it-again-and-gifted-me-a-portrait 
> 
> Special thanks to @ragnehild for beta reading!

Yukako offered that she will go and finish preparing some food for her while Tomoko takes a watch. She agreed but quickly noticed that little Tomoko was taking a peek at her from time to time. Hanako invited her in, relieved that the girl has only started staring when she already had her underwear on. Tamako was consumed by curiosity, so she explained that now she's taking care of her body, and the best way to do it is by moisturizing it with balms and lotions. 

"Does that make you look pretty?" the girl asked, taking one of the balms. 

"You call me pretty all the time, why is that?" Tomoko frowned at her as if she said something stupid. 

"What, you’re not pretty? You're a princess, princesses are pretty." this time it was her turn to frown. She even stopped massaging her leg for a second. 

"And where did you get that idea?" Hanako's tone was soft but still held that note of suspicion. 

"Everyone calls you Princess." she stared at Tomoko, not knowing how to react. The girl didn't have bad intentions, she was sure of that, but at the same time, Hanako is old enough to understand that they are talking about different kinds of princesses. 

Tomoko refers to the ones from old tales, those who lived in castles or were trapped in some tower, later rescued by a knight on a white horse, or a prince. "Everyone" refers to spoiled girls that had nothing to worry about all their lives, the ones that had everything served to them on a golden plate. 

Hanako didn't want to admit that, but she knew that both definitions suit her very well. She was trapped at the Compound in Tokyo all her life, right until V spontaneously decided to break her bubble. She was spoiled ever since she was born, away from real-life problems, until she joined The Aldecaldos. It was a slap in the face. Brutal, just like the world around her. 

"Oh…" that's all she could say. Hanako realized that it was time for her last moisturizer, which was now in Tomoko's hands, so she reached her own hand to the little girl. "Would you mind?" The little Aldecaldo didn't respond. She was staring at Hanako's palm, her brown eyes shining just like the gold of Hanako's fingers. "Tomoko-tan?" 

The little girl blinked and moved her sight to older women's eyes. "Wha?" 

"Would you mind giving me my balm? That is the last one. I have to put it on my face." Tomoko gently handed her the bottle, continuing to stare at her hand. 

"What happened to your fingers?" 

It was a question that took her aback. No one ever asked this before and she herself never had to respond to it. Cybernetics are normal, common even, so why was this question asked out loud? She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair wet, falling down her shoulders, eyes still a little bit puffy from crying. Hanako could notice how her skin tanned slightly, just on her shoulders and the bridge of the nose. Face still without make-up, but it only made her look younger. She didn't need any foundation or concealer, everything was flawless on its own, her reflection a living proof that everything was done to prevent aging. Sure, Hanako's face was the same as it had always been, with no surgeries to “correct” any flaws, real or imagined. Everything was done to uphold her natural beauty so it could last forever. It was easy to assume that all her cybernetics were for the sake of looking good, expensive even. It was only partially true. 

Seventy-eight years, yet her experience didn’t go beyond that of a schoolgirl. Others of her age had families, with children and grandchildren, had lived their youth, exploring what the world has to offer. Vincent lived through more things than her, and he’s half-century younger, the same goes for Panam. That little girl next to her probably experienced more terrible things than she ever did. 

Hanako moved her gaze from the mirror to look at Tomoko. The girl was wearing an old, dusty, baby blue summer dress, with some patches of unmatching fabric. On top of that yellow rubber boots, she didn’t quite grasp why, since they are in a desert. Her skin was way darker than Hanako’s, showing that she was exposed to the sun almost all the time, resulting in freckles on her little nose. 

It broke her heart in some way. Hanako noticed other children too, but she was too occupied with lying to herself that everything was fine, so she didn’t thought of it before. Some of those children were barefoot, some had strange backpacks with mini solars and connected phones to them. There was even a kid in a jacket, in full sun. Where is freedom in that? Aren’t they chained to this kind of life for eternity? 

But V… was one of them. He had plenty of opportunities to get away from here. Hell, even the opportunity to join her in Tokyo. What makes this so special? Why do people long for a life like this? Does she long for her home? Does she really long for it? 

She longs for the view from the window, Tokyo, and Fujiyama in the distance. And her piano. But she doesn't long for the time when she was waiting every month for that one day to go outside. Not for a place full of guards, ready to kill anyone that stepped too close to her. Fake smiles and honors, only because her last name is Arasaka. 

We are honored, Hanako-sama. Do you need anything, Hanako-sama? You look radiant, as always, Hanako-sama. Is this okay for you, Hanako-sama? You blessed us with your presence today, Hanako-sama. Of course, Hanako-sama. As you wish, Hanako-sama. Hanako-sama, Hanako-sama, Hanako-sama, sama, sama, sama… What gives her that status? Her own hard work? Or the fact that she was born to the most powerful family in the solar system? Where is Hanako in that? Has anyone ever seen “just” Hanako? 

Even now, she’s lying. To every Aldecaldo, her name is Asami and she’s not that porcelain bitch from Arasaka. Few days of living in a tent, wearing the same clothes, starvation diet, fainting, then sleeping god knows how long because of it, and crying under the shower for a good hour was enough to doubt everything. To doubt what she wants, and what she can. 

Is there a place in this world where she can be Hanako? Just Hanako. Not Hanako Arasaka. Not Hanako-sama. Not Asami… Hanako. Hanako that is free of guilt over her decisions, free of regrets, living her own life. Hanako, that could tell the truth, without judgments. Not associated with her family. 

Truth - a strange word for someone whose life was one big lie. 

“My fingers were sick because I was playing the piano too often. Changing them to cybernetic was... less painful.” Hanako opened the box with the balm and put a little bit on her fingers. It wasn’t a lie. Not every cybernetics in her body was for aesthetic, like people used to think. She’s human just like all of them. Sure, she had the resources to take care of everything, but even money sometimes can't stop human nature from being imperfect. 

It was her first body replacement and was hard to get used to. Especially when that shining gold reflected the smallest source of light. It was a strange feeling, to touch something… It has never been the same. The smoothness, the puffiness… gone. She could feel the pressure though. The weight of her fingers, and the presence of another palm whenever she had to dance with some corpo royalty at ceremonies. And that cold metallic sound whenever she touched something. She was really glad it didn’t affect her piano performance. Hanako got used to it, but couldn’t tell when exactly. Maybe even forgot about it, as it became part of her body. She gave up on the sense of touch, not really knowing how to turn it on again.

She can't deny her curiosity came back. Caressing V's cheek was something she enjoyed a great deal. But didn't dare to check how his beard feels under her fingers. She learned it's itchy when she kissed him. Maybe it was spontaneous for him, but for her, it was a strategic move. He would drill the topic on what terms she's allowed to be here, and kiss on the cheek out of nowhere seemed to be the best solution. And… it worked. He forgot about it as quickly as she thought he would. Though Vincent surprised her, when he turned his face to her the second time she intended to do so, and Hanako ended up kissing his lips.

It was lovely. Unexpected. He defeated her with her own strategy. Though, his hidden agenda was most likely pleasure and enjoyment. Not hiding the truth, like her's. It amazed her that people aren't used to thinking about their every move. They don't need to act, they just live the moment, taking as much pleasure from it as they can. She should start kissing him more often. For pleasure, just like Vincent did... To make him happy. And he was happy when she kissed him. And Hanako herself enjoyed it a great deal. Even when it was still strange and new to her. 

It reminded her that touch isn't exclusive to hands. She can touch his face, with her own. Feel his beard as it stroke her cheek. Would he like that? Maybe V misses his sense of touch just like her. Their reasons for giving it up were so different, him being a solo... a killing machine that sacrificed his sense of touch for becoming a deadly weapon... Yet they may share the same problem. Or maybe it was just an illusion at this point. Maybe she knows how the touch feels, just been lying to herself it was something different. At this point, she didn’t know. Sticking to the facts was the best option, and she already figured some of them out: Hanako enjoyed touching V's cheek; his beard was itchy, but she liked her first kiss anyway; holding his hand made her feel encouraged and secure. Simple human gestures, yet they held such powerful messages. 

"I'm sorry that you lost your fingers. But these are really pretty!" the little girl didn't get the exact meaning of her words but maybe it was better to leave it at that. Tomoko was still just a child. She smiled at her gently. 

"Thank you." with that, she began messaging the balm into her face. 

It was probably useless at this point. The air here was dry, full of microsand…she's going to be dirty in an hour or so, after going outside the shower area. But at least, the ritual gave her some sense of normality. Doing something she was used to makes her fall apart a little bit slower. 

"Do I still stink?" that was a really important matter. She felt clean, but what if at this point, her own odors weren't affecting her sense of smell? 

Tomoko came a little closer and sniffed her loudly. It wasn't something Hananko expected, but it made her giggle. 

"You smell like bananas." 

"Perfect, exactly as I intended." the girl smiled at her, showing her small teeth. 

"V-san is lucky, being the princess' boyfriend… doesn't it make him a prince? Or a knight?" It amazed her, how Tomoko was looking for a tale in everything. Or it was a tale, and Hanako didn’t want to admit it. She lost control of her own narration. But did she ever have one? Who was the narrator of her life? Hanako? 

Hanako never had that power, so what really makes the difference now? Life was unpredictable, she was aware of that. Yet, the feeling that the old order is gone made her… she didn’t know. It was hard to name feelings you are experiencing for the first time in your life. 

“I think he likes to be called a Samurai.” she didn’t know from where this assumption came, but she did notice his Samurai jacket in his car. Now he’s mostly wearing the Aldecaldos one, but it seems that he still had some connection to the old one. A question to ask him, for sure. She can’t be a stranger. It will lead her nowhere. 

Maybe that’s why Tomoko asked so many questions. Questions provide answers, and answers are solutions. Hanako never dared to ask her father about the family business. Not even thought of asking about her own mother. The silence was an answer. And she’s tired of being silent, after everything that happened. 

Questions and doubts were everything she had in her head right now. And if that’s how real life looks like, maybe it was better to be caged. There was too much “maybe”’s and fighting in her thoughts. She wanted to understand, but she couldn’t if her mind was such a mess. 

“Tomoko-tan, what is in your head right now?” the little girl touched her jaw, thinking for an answer. 

“Brain, I guess.” Hanako covered her mouth with her palm and laughed. It’s not what she meant, but at the same time, what else she expected from a child? 

“That is not what I meant, Tomoko-tan. Maybe…why are you asking me questions?” the girl frowned. She’s probably as confused as Hanako is. She couldn’t blame her. 

“And why are you asking me questions?” little Aldecaldo raised her hands in the air and shrugged. 

“I asked you first.” 

“I asked you second.” 

“Tomoko-t…” but the girl was right. By asking questions, they shared the same goal - answers. It was all about answers. Or… about dialogue. There were always two sides - side that asked, and the side that answered. 

If Tomoko is ever confused or curious, she asks questions, simply because she doesn't know. Just like Hanako has no idea what’s in her head right now. And that’s her key. A solution to her problem is to speak out her questions and her doubts. 

Vincent thinks Hanako knows everything. She knows a lot, for sure, but not everything. Otherwise, she wouldn't be here right now, asking a child for a solution. She should definitely talk to Yukako about it. The old lady seemed like a wise woman, experienced by life. Maybe she will point out something that Hanako can't see herself. 

Finally, Hanako was ready to make the first step. She wanted to live her life, but it required actually participating in it. No one will ask those questions for her. Others may give her answers, solutions - but no one other than her can solve her own problems. Facing them won't be easy, but she already learned that nothing is easy. Talking to people, lining in the badlands, eating synthetic food... 

Accepting her problems wasn’t easy either, especially when she had plenty and it will hurt to dig into them. Hurt…just like under the shower. But she caught Yukako’s words. Pain apparently was a part of the healing process. If that will bring order back to her mind, she's willing to take the risk. She won a golden ticket, a chance that not everyone has. She needs to remember that this chance was given to her by a dying man. A dying man who saved her life. 

She had to take a risk. All these years, it’s what she wanted. Freedom. And when she finally got it she was ready to give it back, for old habits. And probably if she wouldn't lose consciousness Hanako would be an Arasaka again. Caged in Tokyo, because she didn’t know any other way and because it was easy. 

Life isn’t easy. That's something she had to remind herself like a mantra. Once Hanako's bubble had been broken and pink glasses fell to the ground, there she was far beyond a point of return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me again! If you’re curious, the disease Hanako got from playing piano is “Raynaud's disease”. I was doing my research for this chapter, thinking of the reason why her fingers are like that, and it’s something common among pianists. Not only that… It resembles her cyberware parts A LOT. I of course may be wrong, but things seem to add up. 
> 
> Title song of this chapter: The Other Side of The Paradise by Glass Animals.


	3. A Long Time Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold.” ― Zelda Fitzgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay but I have a good reason for it! My little thing here actually became a small movement to #FreeHanako (✿◠‿◠) I'm literally working on swapping her for Panam with help of amazing people I met thanks to Tumblr! You can follow my progress on Twitter @ArasakaHanako, where I already showed some modeling adjusting and failed swapping mods (¬‿¬) 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this one and it was worth itwaiting! I know the action goes slowly, but trust me, we will get there eventually! Don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed it! Maybe you started to create your own theory? (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 
> 
> Big thanks for beta reading to @shenanigan_manifesto ♥

The bowl in front of her truly looked like something she'd used to eat back in Japan. And it smelled fresh, not synthetic. Looking at the chirashi made her realize how long ago she had any food in her mouth, yet, she was scared that the perfect image would be destroyed by the awful taste. 

By the table beside her, Yukako and Tomoko had started to eat their portions. Hanako felt so strange, holding her chopsticks and looking at the pieces of salmon like eating it was the most important decision of her life. 

She looked around. They were in the canteen, one of the few places that were under an actual structure, due to comfort of cooking for such a big community. And of course, preventing sand from getting everywhere. She was supposed to be here daily, but it's probably her third time. 

The place was spacious, the number of tables likely to hold a hundred people at once; but at the moment it held around thirty. Yukako informed her that this place would be more crowded after work hours, so Hanako chose a good time to wake up. She noticed that there were 4 bowls at their table. 

"Is V…-kun coming earlier?" Hanako asked shyly. Yukako took her time to chew food in her mouth. 

"If I tell you ‘yes’ will you start eating?" The woman smirked at her. Hanako felt like a child caught on doing something bad. "Sadly no, I haven't heard anything on that matter. This…" She pointed at the fourth bowl "...is also for you." 

Hanako frowned. She barely touched the first bowl and she is supposed to eat two? 

"I…" 

"You can sit here as long as you wish, but I will be sitting here with you, making sure that all of it ends in your mouth." Yukako pointed her chopsticks at her. 

It was strange, to feel some kind of authority from the woman. It was similar to her father's, yet so different. It comes from someone else than family, someone she doesn't have any power over. Of course, Hanako learned to respect her teachers, but the authority in their hands ended when she wanted it to end. Here, she has no real power. Hanako means nothing more than anyone else. Of course, she always could just call for a whole squadron of Arasaka guards, but that authority would be an illusion. 

What Yukako possesses is respect for what she represents: experience in life. Hanako learned that the woman is genuine and does all of this with her, just because Vincent asked for it. V trusted Yukako enough to let her babysit Hanako. Hanako, that in spite of all, is still an Arasaka. Hanako, who is learning a new way of life. 

"I am sorry. I will try to eat everything." 

"There is no try." Yukako corrected her, making Hanako feel like she misspelled something while reading a textbook in front of her teacher ages ago.

"I will eat everything." Her voice was weak, but she meant it. The older woman was silent after that.

She looked at little Tomoko who was too busy with eating her food. It was clear the girl was excited and enjoyed the chirashi a great deal. Hanako even noticed that she was making funny faces at the food like she was playing with it, and was likely creating scenarios in her little head.

Her eyes turned to her bowl. It looked good, and she hoped it also tastes the same as she finally forced herself to put a piece of salmon in her mouth. 

Delight. That's what she felt. A portion of real food in her mouth, not the synthetic bootleg version of it. A real salmon. It wasn't that good like in Tokyo, but it was good enough to make her happy. It was bizarre to her, how a piece of good food can make someone happy. Happy to the point of forming tears in her eyes.

What's wrong with her? It's just food. Yet, the food she didn't eat for a few days. She never starved in her whole life as she did since joining Aldecaldos. And it was only her fault, if she spoke out her complaints to V at the beginning, all of this would be prevented. 

She hoped that her companions didn't look at her, because tears started running down her cheeks. It was good, and the more she ate the better it tasted. To her luck, emotions weren't enough for her to forget about manners. She was sure it made a bizarre image: a stoic woman enjoying chirashi with streams of tears shining on her face. 

It was easier than she thought, to eat everything. To her surprise, Tomoko was eating longer than her. The girl was really playing with her food, but not as if to delay it and eventually be told to go away if she wants to. She was having fun while eating, making the experience more enjoyable to herself. At least that's what Hanako assumed. 

There were a few special things that Hanako enjoyed eating more than others. Her father was very restricted when it came to what was eaten at the Compound, so she was mostly accustomed to Japanese food; but sometimes when she could go outside, or there was a special occasion, she had her chance to taste things from different cultures. And all kinds of chocolate become her weakness. 

Now she started to understand why that chirashi felt so delightful, it was the same with foreign sweets. Even if she had the money to treat herself, she couldn't eat it on a daily basis; and when she finally could, it was a blessing. Those situations may look different, yet were exactly the same. An idea appeared in her mind to ask Vincent to go to the city together, to buy all kinds of chocolates available. And different sweets too, like her favorite Italian waffle balls in white chocolate, covered in coconut shreds with almonds inside. Just the idea of it was making her happier. 

"You see? I'm not that bad cook after all." Yukako's voice brought her back to reality. The woman smiled at her. 

"Thank you, it was really tasty." She returned the smile but it was quick and shy. 

"I'm proud of you, young lady. I knew you could do it." She pointed at the empty bowls. Another wave of strange feelings… like she was appreciated? Proud? Hanako had no idea. "It's normal." 

"Excuse me?" 

"The feelings you have." Hanako wanted to know how she knew, but it was likely that she just saw how she was crying while eating. She herself didn't bother to wipe her face, leaving it to just dry. "You learned how to surpass them, and now you are experiencing something new. Something you don't understand. So it slips away, through the cracks in the walls you build." 

Hanako didn't respond. It was true. If she had to be honest with herself, she is acting against her own best interests. And she doesn't understand why. Why she agreed in the first place, why she can't wait till Vincent comes back, why it's harder to put her mask on...

Yukako reached Hanako's hand to comfort her. The motion surprised her, she was not expecting the kind gesture.

"It will pass, but only if you let them be. If you feel like crying — cry. If you want to scream — scream. It's all normal. It's what makes us humans." 

Humans. She spends so much time in The Net and around fake people, separated from reality, that she never learned how to be human. Hanako never had time to play with her food like Tomoko. Hanako couldn't cry, because it was a weakness. And she couldn't be weak. She was supposed to uphold Arasakas, keep them together, unite them. 

There was humanity sometimes in her actions, like her genuine kindness towards V. Or when her father just proposed sending nuke to Night City, just to show off his power and teach Yorinobu a final lesson. Hanako alone understood the tragedy of it, and was able to prevent her father’s actions before it was too late. 

Now, it amazed her how much power she had, yet not where she wanted it to be. As Saburo's favorite, she had a great influence on his decisions. And Hanako truly had a heart that held the empathy for humanity that her father lacked. 

Yet where was her empathy that day at Arasaka Tower when she wiped off the existence of her own brother? Now it feels like a nightmare. Now when she's aware… Hanako regrets. It was her chance to live off the leash. She betrayed her own promise to herself. The promise she forgot after all these years. The promise that Vincent reminded her of in No-Tell Motel. The promise to live an independent life after her father dies. 

Vincent. Another bizarre element. When she spoke to Saburo's construct about him, her father shared his thoughts on how a single, random person can influence the greatest plans. He was exactly that: not only to Arasaka as a company, but also to the Family. She left them for him. The reason is still so unknown to her, and seems rather foolish… but she knows deep down that it is there. 

"I wish Vincent was here." She said more to herself than to Yukako. V was the only person she somehow knew, the only one that made her less a terrible person in a place like this. Yet, he left her here. 

Hanako likes Yukako, she is a wise woman. And Tomoko is funny and sweet. But it's her first experience with both of them. And V? V is somewhere in the city with Panam. For some reason, that information is irritating her, and she doesn't know why. 

"Why did he leave me?" Her words were weak, her voice trembling with her emotions. Let them be, Hanako. She said to herself. She still doesn't understand why, but at least she made another step forward. Questions provide answers, and answers provide solutions. 

"Because he wouldn't dare to put you in danger.” Yukako answered. “Besides, he didn't need Sleeping Beauty in his trunk." That was reasonable, and Hanako knew that. Yet, she felt betrayed. Maybe it's egoistic on her side now, but she wanted Vincent to be here with her. He brought her here after all. And what if he won't come back? What kind of gig was it? Is he risking his life? What if his luck ends and he just… be gone? 

"What if he won't come back?" Her hands were slightly shaking, so she clasped them in her manner. It all would be alright if Vincent was here. But he's nowhere near and it makes her… afraid. Fearing for his life. It's one of the emotions she can recognize, fear was with her as far back as she can remember. She could hear his voice:

You are too fragile to go outside, Hanako. You aren't capable of protecting yourself. My child, the world is too dangerous for you. The world is ruthless, and all humans are monsters. This world doesn’t deserve you, you're too precious and they will tear you apart. It's for your own safety, Hanako. I'm doing this to protect you, my sweet child. I'm doing this because I love you. 

Saburo Arasaka made sure that his beloved daughter feared the idea of being on her own. He made her believe that there won't be anyone who would protect her, capable of loving her as much as he does, to even kill for her. And Hanako believed that. She believed that fear is an essential part of her existence. And she feared her own father. 

Still does. He gave her a week, not explaining what will happen after that. She didn't check her phone yet, too afraid of seeing the date. Just like she's too afraid that V will leave her alone. 

“Hey, It’s V-san who you are talking about.” Yukako reminded her. And yet again, she was right. V her personal one-person army. One person is enough to storm the best Arasaka guards. One person was enough to defeat the second-best cyberninja on the planet. And that one person was Vincent. 

It’s hard to believe that such a murderous person can still hold so much compassion and… love for everyone else. She envied that in him. Vincent was loved among the Aldecaldos. And they most likely tolerated her, because she was “with” Vincent. She observed his interactions with others, how he was smiling all the time, but it wasn’t fake; how he laughed till was out of the air; how he was helping around with more or less major issues. Just like he wasn’t dying. 

Looking back at the last few days showed her that Vincent was paying a lot of attention to her, but she was rejecting it. She can’t honestly blame him for what happened to her. Yes, he was helping around, spending hours on some tasks; but after every gig, he was coming back to check up on her. Even worse, he actually asked her if it’s fine if he does some work around the camp, and she said yes. An old habit of saying what is expected from her. 

So she was lying from the very start. Lying when she said that she’s fine, and yes she ate today… Hanako betrayed his trust in her, and of all things possible, she did it in such a stupid and childish manner. 

“Granny, it’s empty!” Tomoko was showing both of them her empty bowl like it was a great achievement. But maybe it was. Maybe Tomoko was proud of eating everything and Hanako should be too, considering the circumstances. It was a feast she felt heavily in her stomach.

“Finally! Let’s go clean them.” Yukako was about to stand up, but this time Hanako reached for her hand.

“Actually… Can we sit for a little while longer? I… I am tired after that meal.” The older woman giggled and Hanako gently took her hand off of her.

“As you wish.” 

“Can you… tell me more about Kyoto?” 

“Kyoto?” Yukako scratched her head. “Well, It was a long time ago… My knowledge may not be that updated.” 

“It is fine. My… father fell in love in Kyoto. With my mother, a long time ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song: A Long Time Ago by First Aid Kit


	4. Softcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.”  
> ― Carl Gustav Jung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I'm sorry I didn't update for a whole month... It was a really crazy month with ups and downs but I finally managed to finish this chapter! Delivering fresh 3k words, still hot! But there's also a lot of good things that happened during that time! Now, bear with me cuz it's quite A LOT so check out the end notes! 
> 
> Special thanks to @shenanigan_manifesto not only for beta reading but for convincing me not to delate my works ♥  
> Also to @MAHTUC for supporting me in this ♥  
> And the whole Arasaka Corp. server for just being there for me ♥
> 
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk! I hope you will enjoy all that content and this chapter!!! ♥♥♥

It’s been a busy day for Hanako. She actually was doing something, helping around or taking care of her new living space, instead of hiding in a tent. She felt productive, but also strange. Now she had to take care of things that before were done by others. Like changing her bed sheet and making laundry. Tomoko was right, she stank. Just like the old sheet before she cleaned it. 

Everything was still so surreal and bizarre. But Hanako is willing to learn a new way. She doesn’t want to disrespect people here. This world is just… not hers. She will never fully fit in. But she can adapt. At least for the time that was given to her. 

It amazed her how the community is functioning here. It’s not like these people were the poorest… they just chose a different way of life. Vincent mentioned to her when they were driving through Arizona, that their old camp in Night City was nothing like the one near Tucson. They have a school, library, netsurfing stations, and a theater. She had to admit that the camp was really large, more like a village than an actual camp. 

But Hanako didn’t yet make her first step into the community, to actually visit those places on her own. Yet the community now was… welcoming to her. It made her analyze the previous days. Could she just imagine that they actually weren’t welcoming at first? Could it be a voice in her head repeating that she doesn’t fit in, these people hate her for being different… She doesn’t know. There was still a mess in Hanako’s head. But talk smoothes it. 

Conversations with Yukako about Kyoto evolved into talk about Japan in general. It was clear that both of them were longing for their motherland, though Hanako still wasn’t sure where her feelings lay. She realized that, yes, she knows culture and history but only from books. Meanwhile, Yukako was traveling around Japan regularly. And that’s how she met her husband and moved to the NUSA. 

Hanako never met people by “accident” until she got abducted. Her inner circle was closely guarded, if she was attempting some official party, everyone was scanned from the top of their heads to toes. But even if someone unexpected arrived, those people wouldn't tell her anything interesting either. They would tell her what she wanted to hear, or more like what they thought she wanted to hear. CEOs of other companies telling her that she’s the most stunning person in the world, meanwhile their wives were somewhere on the other side of the room. Praising her father and what he achieved. How good of a pianist she is… The last comment was probably the only one that actually flatters her. Though, at this point, she doesn’t know if it wasn’t a lie too. Her life was full of liars, and she became one too. What she’s facing here with nomads is probably the most real thing that ever happened to her. And maybe that’s why she’s not sure if she likes it or not. Truth hurts after all. 

In the evening Yukako took her to the campfire, so Hanako could actually spend time with people. She didn’t want at first, being propped on an (admittedly comfortable) couch that was also so dusty that she didn’t want to sit on it. She was sitting silently, watching the fire and listening to others’ stories. It was, in a way, really relaxing. Like the time slowed down. But that was making her more impatient. The slower time goes, the longer she has to wait for Vincent. 

Something rubbed her leg, interrupting the peaceful state she was in. Before she could look at what it was, it jumped on Hanako’s lap making her scream. She heard Yukako’s laughter followed by the rest of the people around the fire. 

“They clearly missed you.” Yukako pet a scary creature that was making itself comfortable on Hanako’s lap. 

“Nibbles.” Hanako breathed heavily after the realization. The cat seems not to be bothered by her reaction and started demanding her attention, so she carefully began to pet him as the conversation continued by the fire. 

She hasn’t seen Nibbles for a while, even before she fainted. It seems that the cat is living his own life, not caring a lot about what’s happening around him. But still comes back when he feels like it. Free.

“Are you waiting for Vincent too?” She asked quietly, so that the others didn’t hear her. Nibbles only purred in response. “Is that why you came? Or you came because you know I am sad because of this?” 

The answer never came, and it collided with her new path of asking questions when she's confused. It was silly, of course, to demand an answer from a cat, but maybe it was more like a question she needed to ask herself. Or admit something under the cover of "question".

She focused her attention again on the warming fire and stories shared between others. It all seemed bizarre to her, that groups like that were able to defeat entire convoys of heavily geared corporates. Yet again, one of them stormed Arasaka HQ like he owned the place. 

***

“And who we got here!” V said, approaching the campfire. It wasn’t surprising to him that Mitch and Cassidy will be still up. It was nice to see his friends. He greeted them with a handshake. 

“How’s the gig, V? You smell like lubricant oil from a mile away.” Asked Mitch, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Surprisingly smoothly, just a few problems on the way with Panam’s car. But nothing I couldn’t handle.” He said, putting his backpack on the ground. 

“Not that fast, boy.” Cassidy pointed at something behind V’s back. “There’s another gig for ya.” 

V noticed that someone was sleeping on the couch and that someone was none-other than Hanako. And this was surprising. 

“She was waiting patiently for you but fell asleep an hour ago.” 

“Huh. And I thought she’s mad at me. Didn’t respond to any of my messages.” He looked at her for a moment, lost in thought, before turning his eyes back to the nomads. “Thanks for watching over her.” He took his backpack and came closer to Hanako. It was a good sign that she started going out with people. Panam was right to suggest that someone like Yukako would help her. 

He took a moment to look at Hanako’s small body in a rather uncomfortable position. She looked peaceful, just like when she was on sedatives. V remembered her first days at the camp. He didn’t want to invade her personal space, so when she turned her back to him, he trusted Hanako was sleeping. Just like he trusted that she did in fact all the things she claimed to do. 

But it wasn’t the time for a lecture. It seems like she learned her lesson. Yukako was sending him updates all day since Hanako woke up, and it made him happy that she opened up. The change was too drastic and he himself was a fool thinking it will all go smoothly. Ironic how corpo royalties are able to crush their kind with a simple stare as she did with broad members but feel so helpless when they are in unknown territory. Or maybe it’s not all corpos, but just Hanako. 

Hanako had power, but did she really wield that power? V noticed that the broad members disregarded her. Of course, she accused them of something rather unpleasant, but the whole attitude, like she’s lesser than them. He had no idea what was behind the scenes in the Arasaka family and corporation, but it sparked the idea in his head that maybe Hanako was outcast by her own kind too. 

Vincent didn’t want to wake her up, but leaving her there wasn’t an option either, so he decided to carry her to their tent. He bent over her and slid his hands under Hanako’s knees and back carefully, without any jerky movements, and stood up. V had no idea what kind of expensive products she used, but his nostrils were attacked by a wonderfully pleasant smell of bananas. It was nice to hold her like this in better circumstances than when she fainted. The hardest part is now to get all the way to their beds. 

He silently bid farewell to Mitch and Cassidy and started his journey through the camp. Most of the people were still sleeping, but the camps never truly slept. There is always a bunch of people, taking watch, or just preferring a nocturnal lifestyle. Some of them passed his way and smiled in a greeting way. 

Hanako was light as a feather in his arms. Just to make sure she’s still there, as if he was worried that she had floated away, he looked at her face… which was suddenly not sleeping anymore. Her brown eyes were wide open, illuminated by the light of her blue circuit cyberware. Face serene, not disturbed by the fact that she was caught on staring at him. The silver light of the moon made her skin look like platinum. She didn’t wear makeup and it made her face look even younger. Hanako left her hair loose, which probably wasn’t the smartest idea in such a dusty environment, but he guessed no one told her that it may damage her hair.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He said, smiling at her. Hanako only blinked in response. “Sorry I woke you up.” Again, no reaction. Hanako just stared at V as he walked carrying her in his arms. “Do you want to walk on your feet?” 

“No. I do not.” V smirked. At least she had the audacity. 

“As you wish, your excellency.”

“You smell strange.” And he forgot about that. V blushed and was glad that it wasn’t so noticeable at that hour. 

“Oh… Sorry, just car stuff. I hope it doesn’t bother you too much.” 

“No, it does not.” He frowned. Hanako said one thing, but her face spoke otherwise, as a sign of disgust appeared on her face. He hoped it would be easier now to get an honest answer from her, but that’s definitely not happening. She is still a mystery to solve. 

“You didn’t respond to my messages.” 

“I did not?” Is she playing with him? Is this his punishment for whatever he did wrong? 

“No, you did not. It made me sad.” He said in an overacted sad voice, hoping it would finally break her facade and she would get the joke. But she was still serene. 

“I apologize. I did not know this.” The answer sounded genuine.

“Well… I guess things happen. But I don’t know If my heart can forgive you.” 

"Did your heart longed for me when you were with that Panam of yours?" 

V stopped, not believing what he just heard. His eyebrows were high and creating wrinkles on his forehead. Hanako asked that question in a similar manner to the one mocking him, holding hidden meaning behind high notes of her voice. It was an answer to his previous thoughts. Hanako acts so strangely because she's jealous. Jealous of him. 

He looked at her carefully and it only confirmed that Hanako was mad, making the same face as she did after V took care of the assassination attempt on her life by Yorinobu. Eyebrows together, wrinkles on her nose, and pressuring together lips a little bit too hard that it hides how full they were. 

V's expression softened from his shock but it was quickly replaced by a smile and the deep melody of his laughter filled the air between them as he continued walking. 

"What is so funny?"

"How sweet you are. And yes, I longed for you a great deal." Vincent placed a kiss on top of her head. It took him longer than a kiss should but he couldn't resist delaying the end when her hair was like silk and the smell was addicting. 

"Vincent, did you just sniff me?"

"Mhm." 

There was a moment of silence between them, as V moved forward with his head bent over Hanako's. He sniffed her loudly for the last time and changed his position to look at her again. She was still mad but now confused too. 

"Damn, I really missed you." His voice was soft and calm but there was a stressed note that made it sound like a relief. "You scared me, Hanako." He continued whispering. "Please, don't you ever do that again." 

"It's Asami now…"

"No. You may be her to others but for me, you will always be Hanako. There is no need to hide from me real you If I have already seen the worst." 

Hanako’s sight ran away from his own. Madness on her face was replaced with serious confusion. Her eyes didn't look on something specific like she rather analyzed her thoughts than the scenery around. It was okay, V didn't want to push her. 

It was interesting how the perspective of fate changed. He once was The Fool, the one that starts the journey and Hanako was an enigma with huge power around. Now his High Priestess is The Fool. 

V completed his journey, reached The World. It's not the happiest ending of all, but he can't imagine a different one. He got everything he wanted here. A new family, new life, and someone who makes butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of her. 

And Hanako? It's bizarre that she joined Aldecaldos for some gonk that first kidnapped her. But now she is the one that explores the world she lives in. Everything is a challenge, and everything will always be a challenge. 

She began quite late, considering how old she really is, but what is the age when you helped to create immortality? Hanako owns the whole time in the world now. And judging by everything her work and upbringing represents, she's really a goddess among mortals. Mortals that lived in a different reality than her own. 

"Vincent, did you help me… because it was in your best interest or because I asked you to?" She still wasn't looking at him. V felt the weight of this question in his chest. 

"I had other options to get rid of the Relic, so yes, I helped you because you asked me for help." 

There was a silent moment on her side, but she slowly moved her head to look at him again. Hanako was serene, without any sign of her previous emotions. She slowly reached her hand and cupped his face. 

It was a pleasant touch, though her gold fingers were colder than the rest it quickly caught the heat of his body. V turned his head slightly and kissed her palm. Hanako flinched a little bit, rather taken by surprise than anything else. Her hand stayed in place as Vincent turned to her again. She seemed to be encouraged by his actions as her thumb started to explore the shape of his lips. 

It all took only a few seconds as Hanako fell from his arms on something puffy. 

"V!" 

She screamed a little bit too loud for that hour. Hanako got only Vincent's laughter in response. Shocked at what actually just happened Hanako looked around to make sense of this situation. She was lost for a moment, and it was painted all over her face.  
The realization came pretty quick as her muscles became tensed. They were back in their tent and he just threw her on the bed. Hanako looked up at him as he looked at her from above. She was mad again. 

"Why did you do that?!" 

"It's a punishment for bringing heavy topics when it's bedtime." V crouched beside her to be on the same level as she was and give her a kiss on the forehead. "You should go back to sleep". 

"And you?" It was amazing to observe how her emotions switch on her face. Just like the wall she built before was gone. Anger, confusion, and now concern were painted on her face today like art. 

"I will too. I wanted to just lay like this but I see you changed the bedsheets so I have to take a shower." She wrinkled her nose at the reminder that he still smells like cars. 

"Yes, you stink. Also, you are lucky there is a blanket on my bed, otherwise, the sheets would be dusty from my clothes." It was a serious warning but V couldn't help himself and giggled. "I want to go with you." He frowned at her words. 

"Where?" 

"To the shower." 

"You mean like... you want to shower with me?" 

Hanako's rosy cheeks were exposed in the light of the tent's lamp not leaving any doubts that she was embarrassed. Her sight moved down, away from his brown eyes. 

"I… not like that… yet. I do not want to be alone here." He smiled warmly and took her hand in his own. 

"Of course." With his free hand, he reached her chin and gently turned her face up so she looked at him in the eye. "Is there anything you would like to do to feel more… comfortable?" Hanako blinked and her cheeks turned into burgundy shade. 

"Can we… Can you connect our beds? I do not want to sleep alone anymore." 

A big smile blossomed on his face. Hanako really starts to open up, letting her guard down. He was afraid that she may be even more distant after what happened, but he's more than glad it's the opposite. She takes steps forward. Maybe the destination is still unknown to her, but it's better than being trapped in one place. 

Vincent hugged her, to show her his support. Hanako was so small in his broad shoulders, but she was there, accepting the gesture and leaning into it more. 

"Thank you for trusting me, Hanako."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title song Softcore by The Neighbourhood
> 
> At Arasaka Corp. Valentie's Event I've been gifted this amazing, breathtaking, stunning, (...), incredible piece of art by @caffeinatedrogue: https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/644749585495048192 I AM STARING AT IT EVERYDAY 
> 
> @Kinnara did this cute comic to lighten my mood AND THE CUTENESS IS KILLING ME: https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/644964627305857024
> 
> I also have been blessed with NSFW art by @DemonEnthusiast (twitter) but It's not public yet >.< *blushed*
> 
> A new feature of AMM that allows swapping V with other characters created... new AU in my head which I'm tagging "#OTP: Vento Aureo" on Tumblr. No fanfictions from me on that matter YET, just some ficlets to guide a little bit the lore of it. It's Corpo AU, literally the opposite of what's here! 
> 
> AND GUESS WHAT my amazing beta and friend @shenanigan_manifesto IS WRITING FANFIC IN THAT AU FOR ME!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764269/chapters/73216713 I love it and totally approve it! You should also check out her other works, especially "The Kiji"!!!
> 
> And finally the last thing! (I hope I didn't forgot about anything) NOMAD HANAKO OUTFIT IS 98% FUNCTIONAL!!! https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/644970294506897408  
> I also created mod that gives Hanako cat ears: https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/644595609173639168/  
> and alternate outfit: https://cybervesna.tumblr.com/post/644596474194313216/


End file.
